


It’s Too Cold For You Here

by bogsheep



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Insomnia, but not more than usual, gay???? possibly, i don’t like the title but I don’t have anything better, romans kind of an asshole, sympathetic deceit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-26 16:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bogsheep/pseuds/bogsheep
Summary: Deceit was not jealous. He was not.Deceit didn’t care at all.





	1. But She’s Fading Away

**Author's Note:**

> don’t sleep in freezing cold attics. especially without a blanket.

The sun was dipping below, and it was slowly getting darker and darker inside the Mindscape. The constant noise that usually came from the active sides was fading off as they each returned to their respective rooms. Their nice, heated rooms.

Deceit was not jealous. He was not.

He slid out of the shadows, walking as quietly as possible to the counter in the kitchen. Luckily for him, someone had left half a health bar out. And since three out of four of the light sides couldn’t care less about health, it was probably Logan’s. But Deceit couldn’t bring himself to care, he was too hungry. So he grabbed it fast and quickly left the common room.

There wasn’t any other rooms besides the four main ones, and Deceit was, for whatever reason, not eager about going back to wear the dark sides were usually. Luckily, he had found another place to sleep- and attic, of sorts, that seemed to house any items that the others didn’t feel like keeping in their rooms.

Deceit shivered as soon as he stepped in. It was ridiculously cold, especially due to winter. Wrapping his arms around him, he tugged his cape closer as a makeshift blanket. He sat down on the stiff ground- the only mattress he had was a bunch of old shirts piled together on the floor. But it beat the floor, so Deceit didn’t care at all.

He chewed the health bar, staring at nothing in particular while thinking about exactly that. Once he brought it up once more to find the wrapper empty, he sighed and laid down, wrapper discarded somewhere in a dark corner. He pulled the cape up, tightly, and laid his head down on his hat, which was now stuffed with a shirt to make it more of a pillow.

Try as he might, he couldn’t fall asleep for another hour or so. Everytime he closed his eyes, his body seemed to resist the idea of rest. He turned over about a hundred times, laying every which way, until he was looking up at the dark ceiling, cold air biting at his face. It was sinking in deep, penetrating his attempts at making a blanket with his cape and gnawing away at his body.

Despite himself, he began thinking of the other’s rooms. Logan surely had a neat room, probably a simple bed that had been scientifically proven to be the best or something. Books all in a line about facts and truth and stuff.

Roman’s room, he was sure, was grandious and obnoxious. Gold and white everywhere, swords and other princely apparel scattered all over. A big, _huge_ bed, one that had silky curtains on each side. Soft, feather-filled pillows all over. He probably had a T.V with Disney movies all around it, that would keep him up at night, dreaming about the adventures he could go on.

Virgil’s room he had seen a couple times, dark and foreboding and filled with spider propaganda for some reason. Deceit was partial to the dark, so he didn’t really mind that aspect- though the generally disarray and gothic nature left something to be desired.

Patton’s room was harder to figure out. He imagined it was bright, like Roman’s, but instead of looking like a castle, it had more stuffed animals and generally soft items. Pillows and blankets all over the floor, drawings and crayons scattered across a desk to the side. Lots of pastels and “happy” colors, and books with happy endings all over the shelves.

Deceit sighed, wrapping his arms around himself. _Damn_ , it was cold. He hated the cold, that he could admit. It probably had something to do with the stupid snake half of him. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to focus on sleeping. Which, unsurprisingly, did not work well when he opened them up again a few minutes later. His teeth’s incessant chattering was getting on his last nerve, and he clapped his hands over his ears.

“Ugh!” He groaned, flipping over. He pushed his face deep into the hat-pillow, and realized he was almost crying. He was just so tired, he thought, and he just wanted to sleep. Was that too much to ask? Just a minute of rest?

As the room’s temperature seemed to descend further, he felt his shivering slowly decrease. His chattering got quieter, and the feeling of sleep was finally, finally falling over him. He welcomed it immediately, especially as it offered an escape from the spiteful chill in the air. He breathed in a shaky breathe as it took him.

He hadn’t gotten a good night’s sleep in so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSA if it’s rlly cold and u stop shivering... get warm cause that’s a Bad sign 
> 
> I hope people like this! I enjoyed writing this but I’m so anxious to get everyone to actually Interact. The next chapter is def longer
> 
> don’t forget im gay for comments (and boys)


	2. But I Give In So Easily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sides makes a unsettling discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Logan doesn’t skip leg day

The smell of bacon and breakfast was wafting through the common room, all centered around Patton. One thing he loved was making food for his family- even though Logan complained that three meals a day weren’t ideal, he always sat with the rest and smiled when he tasted Patton’s cooking.

The memories of that made him feel all warm and nice- which was good, since the Mindspace had been getting cold recently. They should tell Thomas to turn up the heating in his house, it may just help out!

“Patton?” Virgil mumbled, rubbing his eye as he leaned sleepily against the frame. His door was ajar, and despite him waking up so recently, he perked up as he looked at the food cooking.

“Wha’ ‘r you making?” He said, shuffling over to the table before collapsing in a chair, head down.

Patton grinned, sliding a few pieces of bacon onto a plate, along with some toast and a cup of orange juice in the other hand.

“Here ya go, kiddo! A delicious, American breakfast!” Patton set down the meal, and Virgil raised his head, smiling at the meal and picking up the fork. As Patton walked back to the stove, he heard a muffled “thank you” from the table.

Logan came out a minute or two later, wiping off the lenses of his glasses. He looked at the breakfast Virgil was eating, and sat down eagerly.

Without saying anything, Patton set down his meal- complete with both tea and Crofters-covered toast.

“Thank you very much, Patton.” Logan said quickly, before happily eating the toast, smiling a bit as he chewed eagerly. It was another few minutes before Roman joined them- and, in true Roman fashion, he was much louder than the other two.

“PATTON!” He shouted, appearing from the hallway already in full dress. He ran over to the table, sitting down between the sleepy Virgil and pleased Logan.

“I smelled one of your delightful breakfasts- you wouldn’t happen to-“ He paused as Patton was already bringing him a hot meal.

“Hurrah! Once again, you’ve blessed us with your talents!” Roman instantly dove in, and Patton set down his own meal, eating last.

He didn’t mind, though, because it was very much worth it to see how happy he could make his family. The way they smiled when they saw him in the morning, the way they thanked him so happily when they got their food- there wasn’t a single thing better than that. No how, no way!

They sat and talked, first about Roman’s “magically wondrous” dream where he saved a prince and they rode off on a dragon to dethrone a cruel monarch, to which Logan pointed out that dragons don’t exist, to which Virgil pointed out that it was a _dream_ , and Patton said “that dream was truly _on fire_ ,” and then he and Roman highfived. Then Virgil said he started watching a new superhero show, which got Roman excited again, and they talked about it while Patton and Logan talked about a cool new study he found about lobsters.

That’s when Roman suddenly stopped both conversations by slamming his hands on the table, rattling the plates.

“Roooman?” Patton asked, chucking nervously. “Everything good?”

“Has anyone seen...” he looked around dramatically, “Deceit, recently?”

The three others paused, thinking, before all shaking their heads.

“Why?” Logan asked, taking another sip of his tea.

Roman leaned forward, as if it was a secret, despite the fact that there wasn’t anyone else around.

“We haven’t seen him since the most recent Sanders Sides- I thought I saw that slippery snake once yesterday, but it’s just been silent. _Too_ silent.” He squinted his eyes, looking at his friend’s skeptically.

Logan put down his cup, suddenly interested. “Actually,” He said. “I thought I put a health bar I had been eating on the counter last night, but this morning, it was gone! I thought one of you might have eaten it-“

“No way, no how.”

“Ew, Logan.”

“I... _don’t_ think it was us, kiddo.”

Logan glared at each of them before continuing.

“- _but now_ I realize it may have been that repitillian prevaricator.”

“Maybe we should look for him. I don’t trust him on his own, you know. I have a bad feeling about it.” Virgil commented.

Roman snorted. “You _always_ have a bad feeling, that’s kind of your thing.” He pushed his seat back and stood up, placing his hands on his hips. “But hes right! I don’t trust Jack the Fibber running loose in _our house_. Who’s with me!”

Virgil raised his hand awkwardly, then Logan huffed and raised his while sipping the last of his tea. Patton sighed and stood up with him.

“I guess it can’t hurt to find him! It’s probably best we keep track of him, since he does seem to have a little, developing habit of shapeshifting into us.” Patton said, and with that, the group got up and moved out into the living room.

Virgil looked around. “How many rooms even are there? In this... place?”

Roman tapped his chin. “Only a few... our rooms, the kitchen, the living room, our garden.... oh! The attic!”

“Yes!” Logan said, raising a finger. “It’s a place we don’t go often, it’s dark, it’s creepy- a perfect place for that man. Let’s go.” He turned towards to the attic, but Roman suddenly ran away, to his room.

“Hold on!”

He re-emerged with a long, sharp sword. Virgil sighed and rolled his eyes. Patton stepped forward, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, Roman, buddy- maybe, just maybe, put the sword away this time?” He put on his bed, comforting smile, but Roman just shook his head.

“Nope! I am not facing this villain without my trust weapon. Huh! Maybe that’s what my dream was about! Minus the cute boy to rescue...”

Patton sighed. “Could you at least keep it in your sheath?”

The creative figure rolled his eyes but followed through. With that, the four set off, climbing up the dark staircase before pushing opened the attic door. Roman had declared he would go first- something about protecting them. Patton was second, Logan third, and Virgil in the back, biting his nails absentmindedly.

“Where is that... darn...aha!” Roman shouted, pressing the switch to turn the lights on. The house obeyed the trait, and the overhead light flickered on.

“Holy- he’s asleep!” Roman unsheathed his sword immediately, pushing back the rest in an attempt to protect them.

“Roman,” Logan said, pushing his way to the front. “If he’s asleep... he can’t attack us. That’s not his tactic anyways.” He proceeded to walk calmly over to the sleeping form of Deceit.

“Can we leave now? It’s so cold up here!” Virgil cried from the staircase. Patton turned back. “Just a few minutes, buddy!”

“Patton come here.” Logan said calmly, and Patton also slipped under Roman’s arm.

Logan was crouching down, one hand on the dark trait’s one scaled arm, which was splayed out on his side. Logan had pushed his sleeve up and removed the yellow glove, examining the arm intently. He was biting his lip, teeth rubbing back and forth.

“Feel his skin.” He commanded, and Patton followed, touching one hand to Deceit’s arm. He instantly was met with the shockingly cold skin- even despite the snake aspect, Patton was surprised at how cold he was.

“Yikes. Is he... okay?”

“Okay?!” Roman cried, his sword pointed threateningly at the unconscious figure. “Why would you be worried he’s _okay_?”

“Because him being dead would be a very big problem, Roman.” Logan said, pressing two fingers to the side of Deceit’s neck. He sighed, eyes drawings together and staring pensively.

“Logan?” Patton said nervously. He still had one hand on Deceit’s arm.

“He has a weak pulse and cold skin- I think he might be hypothermic.”

Virgil suddenly appeared in the attic doorway, eyes wide. “He’s- He’s hypothermic? Seriously? Is he gonna die? Is he _dying right now_?!” The anxious trait’s chest quickened, hands rubbing together as his shoulders tensed.

Patton ran over to him instantly, enveloping him in a huge hug.

“No, nonono! He’s not dead! And he’s _not_ dying!”

“He’s not?” Roman asked. Patton ignored him.

“He’s _not_. Logan’s gonna use his super-smart brain to help him out, and everything’s gonna be aaaaall right. Okay?” Virgil nodded against his chest, and Patton drew back, patting him on the head. When he turned around, Logan was lifting Deceit up, until he was holding him bridal style in his arms.

“WOAH. Woaaaah! Logan, since _when_ have you been able to do _that_?” Roman shouted, still not disturbing Deciet’s uncomfortable sleep. Logan began walking towards the staircase.

“I prioritize health, remember? I do excercises daily. Plus my healthy diet. Now, we have to get him warm.” The group broke apart to let Logan carry Deceit down the staircase, and then began following.

“Should I go get some socks and mittens and stuff? I have a ton.” Patton said as they entered the living room. Logan shook his head, placing Deceit gently on couch and removing his cape and gloves.

“No, we need to heat up his core first. Get me some blankets, immediately.”

Patton and Virgil rushed off to their rooms, grabbing blankets and returning.

They watched Logan wrap the trait’s torso with the blankets, before asking Virgil to heat up some water for him to drink. He followed through, and soon they were all sitting in the living room, staring at the unconscious figure on the couch while Logan helped him drink small amounts of warm water. Later, he added more blankets to the rest of his body, and Virgil and Roman left to their respective rooms.

Patton and Logan sat in silence, both staring at Deceit.

“Why... how do you think this happened?” Patton asked, quietly, feeling unusually solemn.

Logan shrugged. “He must have fallen asleep, or stayed too long. He didn’t have much to keep him warm.”

Patton nodded biting his lip. He wanted to ask why Deceit did this- why he would stay, hidden away in the frigid attic, slowly freezing to death while he could have easily asked to spend the night in Patton’s room. But he knew why- none of them would have let him in. They probably wouldn’t have even liked him sleeping on their couch. Patton hated how the guilt gnawed at his heart until he felt tears well up in his eyes. He looked at Deceit’s face, ashen and seemingly blue-tinted. His face was scrunched up, like he had been distressed moments before loosing consciousness. Had he been afraid, Patton wondered? Did he realize what had been happening, but had been to weak to leave? Or was he confused, and spaced out? Either way, looking at him, Patton felt painfully regretful.

 _Never again_ , he decides, a look of sad determination crossing his face. _He’s never gonna go through this ever again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of my town’s pride: Chapter 2!
> 
> Logan: a nerd jock??? possibly.
> 
> anyways happy pride, I’m still thirsty for a bf
> 
> I’m gay for comments !! blease


End file.
